mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Saculium, Luthionia
Saculium (/sæ’kuliʌm/; Dutch: Saculium; French: Saculium) is Luthionia’s capital city. It lies at the Southern coast of Mazerian Luthionia, at the South-Eastern end of the Strait of Luthionia and at the mouth of the river Ell. The city was built over the span of several years, funded by the money Luthionia acquired from its recently discovered gas reserves. The city has a large business district, a lot of residential areas, and the country’s government headquarters. Creation In 2006 Luthionia gained a new swathe of land within Mazeria. The idea was to move a large portion of the country’s burgeoning population to the territory, but of course there first had to be cities to live in. The nation’s treasury wasn’t very full anymore, but fortune struck and large gas reserves were discovered in the North-Eastern part of the new territory. With the money made from exporting gas several cities rose up like mushrooms overnight, and within four years they were already complete enough to move a substantial part of the population to them. The largest of these cities was Saculium, which had been designed to become Luthionia’s new capital. On the Eastern banks of the Ell was the city’s business district, surrounded by residential properties, and on the Western bank lay the city’s commercial centre and the government headquarters, also hedged in by residences. Many of the city’s most stunning buildings were designed by the young Luthionian architect Alissia Cockx. Climate The overall climate in Saculium throughout the year is mild and moderately wet. Summer days are usually moderately warm and pleasant with average temperatures hovering between 15 and 25 °C (59 and 77 °F), and a fair amount of sunshine. Each year, however, there are a few days where the temperature rises above 30 °C (86 °F). Spring and autumn have, on average, mild days and fresh nights, but are changing and unstable. Surprisingly warm or cool weather occurs frequently in both seasons. In winter, sunshine is scarce; days are cold but generally above freezing with temperatures around 7 °C (45 °F). Light night frosts are however quite common, but the temperature will dip below −5 °C (23 °F) for only a few days a year. Snowfall is uncommon, but the city sometimes sees light snow or flurries with or without accumulation. Government Saculium doesn’t only have its own administrative headquarters, but also houses those of Luthionia. City government The city’s town hall lies upon the Western bank of the Ell, and it is governed by the Mayor of Saculium. The current Mayor is Sofiya Ven of the Luthionian Liberal Democrats. The city is divided into nine communes, which each also has its own individual responsibilities for the handling of local level duties, such as law enforcement and the upkeep of schools and roads within its borders. National government As the capital of Luthionia, Saculium is the seat of Luthionia’s national government. As the city was planned with the idea in mind for it to become the nation’s capital, it was designed so that all of the governmental buildings were placed together in an area on the Ell’s Western bank. This Capital Area, as it is called, is subdivided into the Executive District, the Legislative District and the Judicial District. The Executive District contains all of the nation’s ministries, arranged radially around the President’s Office. The Legislative District contains the Crystal, which houses the Senate, and the Crescent, which houses the Chamber of Representatives. Finally you have the smallest of the three districts, the Judicial District, where the Palace of Justice seats the Supreme Court of Justice and the Constitutional Court. Economy Saculium is Luthionia’s premiere centre of economic activity, and the hub of that activity is the Business District. This area located on the Eastern bank of the Ell contains several skyscrapers, of which the tallest is called the Spire and houses the headquarters of the multinational giant Mergan Inc. Other notable companies that have their headquarters in one of the skyscrapers are software developer Informatrix, newspaper Luthionia Today and the Bank of Luthionia. The Business District has its own train station, direct metro links to Saculium Airport and Saculium Port, and several helipads. Education There are several universities in Saculium, but the largest by far is Nagrem University, on the Eastern bank of the Ell. About 40,000 students attend Nagrem University. Other universities include the University of Leuven campus Saculium, the Free University of Saculium, the Military Academy, and the National Conservatorium. Transport Saculium has a vast public transport network, all under the control of Connect. There are bus stops all over the city, but the metro system is even more extensive. There are four train stations, one in the Capital Area, one in the Business District, one in the city centre and one in the suburbs. Saculium Airport lies outside of the centre, as does Saculium Port. There are enough roads in Saculium to avoid congestion, but the city is very public transport-orientated. A large part of the centre is car free, parking is expensive and public transport is heavily subsidized. Along with the fact that the public transport system is very efficient, many people decide to leave their car at home and take the bus or metro. Category:Luthionia Category:Locations